Twilight: It All Started With a Letter, Leah story
by xxRedRosexx
Summary: Leah has done something awful, after Jacob finds her, what will happen? One-shot hoping to be more R and R please!
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! I just felt like writing, yes its another Leah one, I want to continue this story into more than a one-shot, if anyone likes it and wants to review telling me if I should go on or not that would be super helpful. R and R please!1

Love you guys!!

~Raindrop~

It all started with a letter, just a short note, but it was now the center of his life.

**Dear Jacob,**

**I know how this will affect you, and I'm so terribly sorry for it, but I can't help but more forward, whatever direction that is. I want you to know that I love you, I always have, and that I appreciate how you tried to help me heal, even when it seemed impossible. I know you never realized you brought pain too, but it was a good pain, a burning heart ache that shot fires through my rusty old veins, making my numb mind feel emotion again. And slowly I fell in love with you; I fell in love with everything about you. The way you dealt with the pain of losing your girl, your Isabella Marie Swan to your sworn enemy, if anyone could have understood how to help you through that it was me. The way you tried to hide that confident, defiant streak that ran through your blood, I was always so sure you'd surface that fire when you should. And you did, when the time came, you knew how to handle it, starting another pack would have nearly killed anyone else, but you made it seem easy. I fell in love with the way you walked, talked, and lived, so gentle yet so wild; it drew me to you with a never ending craze. You made me feel whole again, Jake, made me feel happy and loved and for a second there I tricked myself into believing that you loved me too, but I guess I was wrong, Jake, because if you really loved me….the ending wouldn't have been like this. Goodbye Jacob Black, I'll miss you. I love you; I wished you had loved me to.**

**Leah Marie-Shay Clearwater**

The letter shook in his tear-soaked hands; he let a small whimper run through him. Leah's cold body lay at his feet. "What have I done?" He whispered, despair and anger mixed together, making a most unwelcome emotion inside his head. "Leah..." He gently caressed her face, knowing the hope of bringing her back was already gone. Her eyes were closed and an almost peaceful smile was playing softly on her lips, like she was resting in a meadow with the sun shining down on her, he hoped, for her sake, the world had taken pity on Leah Clearwater and forgiven her for playing into fate's traps. He hoped she was in a better place, or at least a happy one, Jacob couldn't stand it if his beautiful but broken Leah ended up in never-ending anguish. Tenderly he lifted her body, cradling her in his arms, and then he couldn't stop himself, he kissed her. He kissed her with the built up passion and pain he had stored, the beautiful love he had for Leah Clearwater would have been displayed in this kiss, had she been here to experience it. Her lips were cold and unresponsive. He howled a howl that even words full of misery couldn't begin to describe. Then Jacob ran, his last hope becoming the only option.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay I'm not sure if this has been done before, or if it's even possible, but I thought I'd try going with my imagination and this idea has been going through my head for a while, sorry if I disappoint anyone, thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed or added or whatever, you all get huge hugs from (insert favorite character's name here)!!! Love, Raindrop

Jacob knew somewhere what he wouldn't allow his mind to admit, Leah might not make it. In fact, he thought morbidly, she's losing a second for every step I take. This made him speed up. His heart was racing at an unbearably fast pace while her's stayed almost still, suddenly, feeling her almost dead heart beat softly against his chest, he knew he would do anything to save her, even if it killed her first. He reached the house then; it loomed big and white over them. He shuddered, Jacob still didn't like the Cullen's house, even though everyone was more than welcoming to him (well not Blondie, he thought mildly) and even though he spent most of his free time here with Nessie, he just wasn't used to it yet, it still felt cold and stiff. Almost like he was intruding on something he shouldn't, he hated that feeling, hated knowing he didn't belong. Jacob pushed all his thoughts and emotions aside, there were much larger problems than how much he liked the house, starting with the almost-dead women in his arms.

He kicked through the door; it slid back on its hinges, about to snap off when the littlie pixie-_Alice_- he corrected himself, grabbed it. Carlisle was the one he needed to see. "Carlisle." He coughed out, breathing heavy from the stress and the run. "I need to see Carlisle." He marveled at the fact that even though he ran in unannounced with a limp body in his arms, they still moved fast, Carlisle had Leah's wilted body on a medical table with Jacob by his side in less than a minute. "What did she do?" He asked quietly while he worked on prodding her arms and legs. "I-I…don't know, all I got was a letter and then she was at my feet." Jacob stuttered, an uncharacteristic shyness whipping away the usual confident smirk. "Can…please…tell me…you can help her before..She's gone." Jacob fell to his knees and let out a cry, it was small but he knew everyone in the house had felt his agony. Another thought he had been suppressing too long bubbled up inside him, taking over everything, enough to consume the pain for even a moment. He welcomed the thought; he knew without a doubt how true it was. He was in love with Leah. He leaned over her, still taller than her even though he was on his knees. He buried his face in her long black hair, "Love you Leah." He sighed, breathing in wood and lavender and Leah smells that made his entire body fill up with warmth. He slowly regained his calm composure and lifted himself back up. "Is she still here?" He asked, his voice breaking on the last word. "Barely." Carlisle whispered from deep inside his own mind. He looked up suddenly, "Jacob," He asked, Jacob saw Edward's shock as soon as Carlisle thought whatever he was going to say but ignored it, "How far would you let me go to save her?" Carlisle looked so nervous then that Jake forgot about everything but Leah, "She won't make it." He said, it dawned on Jake what he needed to do. He shook his head slowly. "Do what..you have to." Jake said, and turned away as he bent toward Leah, mouth open like a kiss, but much more fatal. "Stay with me Leah, Please, I need you." Jacob's wavered through the dark quiet of the house, he let lose one last sob and the turned and walked into the woods.

a/n! Hey okay I really wanted to write more to this chapter but I needed to post something tonight and I had to stoop so I could continue the things I really need to do (blah boring, fanfic is so much better ;D) Well if anyone still likes the story please let me know, reviews are love ya know. Alright well goodbye!! Haha

love,

Raindrop!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again my hopefully interested readers! I might loose some of my influence I guess as this story moves on, I tend to do that. But I'll try really really hard not to, thanks for reading! Reviews are always welcome, please feel free to express any feelings you have, I love to hear them, good or not. Sorry this took so long to update, well it took long for me. And like I said before I'm not sure if vampire venom will kill a werewolf but I guess we just don't know yet… ;D sorry my internet crashed so I couldn't put this on. I don't own, if I did I wouldn't have such an awful computer to write on ha. Well okay here goes nothing.**

**Love,**

**Raindrop!**

Jacob hadn't gotten far when he heard Leah's scream; it was soft and almost brave sounding, but still a scream of pain. "What have I done?" He muttered to himself softly. He rummaged inside himself for an emotion to turn his bones shaking but found none. He sullenly dropped down to sit beside a tree, his back resting on its solid trunk. He smiled just a little when he thought of what Leah might do when she woke up, he was gonna have a hell of a time getting her back to normal, that's for sure. Then he remembered what all the leeches said about their change, would it be that hard for Leah? Would a shape-shifter/Werewolf, the sworn enemy of the Vampire, even survive? Jacob found himself slowly falling in and out of consciousness, memories and dreams mixing together in one big swirl.

Leah was sitting on the edge of the cliff, her dark almost-black eyes staring blankly at the water, almost as if she was contemplating if she should jump or not. He was watching her, but she either didn't realize it or was pretending not to. He walked up behind her, so close that when she turned around she would slam into his legs. Her long black hair swirled around her head, the wind blowing random strands into Jacob. She was still staring out at the black waves when she spoke, "I know you're there Jacob, you're not fooling me." She didn't turn around but he could feel her watching him. "What are you thinking about, Leah?" He asked, ignoring her last comment. "Thinking? Oh nothing you should worry about Jake." She sounded so un-Leah like that he was taken aback. "You okay? You sound weird." He sat down beside her. She shook her head, but not as an answer to his question, more as if to clear it. "Leah, what's going on?" He put his hand on her face to turn her toward him. "Nothing, Jake. I said it was _nothing._" She turned to glare at him and then got up and walked away. He sat there bewildered for a moment then regarded it as nothing. He realized she could have been thinking about that letter but he wasn't sure Leah really would have sat down and planned it. Then the colors swirled around in his head and everything was different.

Leah was laughing at something someone had said, we (all the pack and imprints) were all seated around Sam and Emily's table, a silver light was coming in from the window, shining on Leah's laughing face. Then the picture blurred again, and Leah was sitting on the same table crying, crying harder than he would have thought possible. And Emily was trying to comfort her, rubbing her arms, saying soothing words, but Leah didn't respond. Then Leah took a big breath, wiped her tears off her cheek and said, "Yes, Em, I'd love to be your Maid of Honor." Then she collected her bag and walked toward the door. As Jacob was sure this wasn't a memory of his, He figured this was either something Leah had been thinking about or a dream of his. Then before he even got a good look the swirls changed and Leah was smiling at Jacob, her face had tears but she was smiling, "Jacob, I love you." She said. And then it was black.

"Jake? Jacob wake up." This voice wasn't Leah's, he frowned, it was Bella. "Mmm?" he asked, not opening his eyes. "Jake, it's been two and a half days, it's almost time." This snapped his attention. "What?" He said, eyes popping wide. He jumped up and followed Leah's smell until he found her. Carlisle was in the room, looking thoughtful. "Ah." Jakw smiled, his Leah looked almost peaceful. _Stop it. Your Leah? Don't jinx it._ Her skin was still tan-ish but paler than it used to be. She was incomparably, exceptionally beautiful, her eyes still closed she looked like a sleeping fairy tale princess. Black hair now longer and straighter, it hung loose around her, falling past her waist. Her once bitter-looking face had relaxed until it looked serene. He smiled once more, "When is she gonna wake up?" He asked, a small crease appeared on Carlisle's face. "Alice?" He said, it was almost a whisper but she came nonetheless. "Hello Jacob." She nodded her eyes on the women on the bed. "Can you see anything, now that's she's not fully wolf?" Carlisle asked Alice, she gave him a look and then walked away. "Where's she going?" Jacob asked, looking confused and worried. "She'll be back, don't worry." Carlisle smiled. Jacob looked angry, but before he could open his mouth to say something Alice was back. She carried a small bag and looking Carlisle straight in the eye said. "I can only see that she'll be awake soon, but I see it from Bella's perspective because Bella will say hello to Leah." Alice said, she looked worried. "Wait, why are you so worried, she'll make it, right?" Jacob asked, he was staring at Alice like she was telling him the world would end. "Jacob, I'm almost positive she will make it, I just can't see." She gave him an apologetic smile. Jacob walked over to Leah and put his hand in her's, which was now cold. Then, without thinking, without doing anything, he leaned down and kissed her. A long lost kiss that should have happened a long time before. Alice and Carlisle stood shocked, eyes wide, mouths open. "Wha- What about Nessie?" Alice asked, but somewhere inside her was happy, for her eyes sparkled. "She'll understand, everything has already changed." He sounded so positive that he almost convinced himself. But already he could feel the changes; everything would be different, no matter if Leah woke up or not. "Jacob, she'll wake up soon." Alice placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Suddenly Leah twitched. "Le? Leah can you hear me?" Leah stirred and opened her newly reddened eyes, Jacob took a step back. "JACOB! WHAT HAVE YOU _DONE!?_" She screamed. He smiled, she was awake.Alice handed Leah the bag she had carried in, Leah looked at her and then inside the bag, she pulled out a piece of paper and read it, then smiled evilly at Alice, "Yes, I agree." Leah looked inside the bag again and frowned. "Jacob, I'm going to kill you." She looked serious but her eyes smiled. "I'm back, and I'm being myself, meaning your life will be quite miserable until I get back to normal." She glared at him, trying to make him stop smiling.

He turned toward the Cullens, "Get ready for Hell." He smirked.Alice handed Leah the bag she had carried in, Leah looked at her and then inside the bag

**Okay I'll keep doing this, I'm thinking about a Bella scene like there was in BD when she first became a vamp, but, of course Leah style. If anyone has any ideas please let me know, I don't want to waste this story. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello. I'm going to be nice and give you two chapters because I didn't update sooner because of my stupid internet, did you know that if a power cord gets disconnected **_**everything stops working!? **_**Seriously, I didn't have cable, internet, or phone lines for a week. But I got it from my friend's internet so now I'm putting this on there. Well thanks for reading. That's all folks!**

**Love,**

**Raindrop!!**

**LPOV**

I had been ready to die. Leaving was defiantly a better option than staying here, here where no one wants the bitchy wolf girl hanging around. Even Jacob got his happy ending, and what did I get? The same old crappy story I was born to live out. I wasn't sure exactly who would miss me, but I thought I might as well swallow my pride and bare my soul since I was going anyway. So I wrote a letter, to the only person I really needed to say goodbye to. I guess you would have expected me to write one to my family, maybe my friends, but in case you haven't noticed, fate decided to screw my life up until I wasn't even left with little pieces to put together again. Even Humpty Dumpty got that much. I did plan on leaving a letter to Seth, mailing it to him and his imprint would have been best. But I couldn't bring myself to hurt him like that to interfere with his story book ending would be cruel, and I wasn't like that, well not to him at least. So I confessed everything to Jacob, who would still listen to the bitter harpy, even ageist better judgment. Jacob had been my friend, my confessor, and most importantly, my savior, he killed the unbearable pain with a small smile, and I fell for him. Hopelessly of course, Jacob could never love me, not the right way, he had Nessie, and he didn't need me, even though he never did.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey this is chapter 5, what everyone (including myself) has been waiting to find out what happens… :D Reviews are lovely!!**

**Love, Raindrop.**

**(P.S check out bookworm371, she or he has only written one thing so far but I have a feeling about them (yes I guess I'm just super freaky like that) I think they will end up writing great things. Just thought I'd tell you if you're looking for a short chapter to read.)**

LPOV

I pulled away from his kiss, my emotions going haywire. "Jake.." I cautioned. "Yes love?" He said, looking down at my head which was resting on his chest. "What are you going to tell Nessie?" I asked, looking up to look him in the eyes, but he looked away. Not a good sign. "I.." He started, "You…" I asked, smiling. "I'm not sure, but I mean she's little right? I mean yeah not _that _little but it wont kill her, I mean it wouldn't be like Sam and-" He broke off quickly, looking me straight in the eye. "Oops, sorry." He said. "Don't worry, who needs them? I have you." I playfully poked him in the chest. "Certainly not us, not anymore." Jacob laughed. Then he got a serious look on his face. "Le? Were gonna have to go show you to…well everybody." Jacob said, he picked me up and ran toward the woods. I cringed, imagining their faces when they saw I was a….well whatever I was. Jacob set me down on the grass. "I'm gonna phase to tell them, you just stay like you are, okay?" He asked, I smiled. "Yes, oh highest Alpha." Jacob chuckled, then he pulled off his shirt. I started thinking about what everyone would think. What would Seth do? Would he tell mom? How would she react? God knows I was never her favorite, but well maybe this would set her off the edge, must tell Seth not to tell her. I really didn't care about anyone else's options. Well maybe Sam's but more about if he would think I was an abomination too, maybe they'd all set on a rampage to kill me like they were going to kill Bella and Nessie. I sighed, Jacob would never let them. A little while after that huge group of vampires came to try to kill Nessie, the whole pack joined again, with Jacob as the rightful leader. We had some major problems though, because of all the vampires that had come, a lot of the younger wolves had shifted early, so now we had four new members, all guys, mostly around 14 or 15. So basically I always got stuck baby sitting the young wolves, or Pups as I referred to them as. There was Ben, the bright red colored wolf, Eric who was almost golden, Taylor the pure midnight black wolf, and his twin brother Zane, who ironically happened to be the purest looking white colored wolf I'd ever seen. "Le? Were all here, waiting, I got to shift back now." That was Sam talking. I looked over to see a lot of wolves staring at me. I sighed this would be hard. "Okay guys; let's see where I can start. So I was turned into a vamp, but only because I would have died otherwise. I'm still a wolf, I can shift, and I don't have to drink blood, but I'm not human, I don't have a heart beat. I do have to sleep, and I see the future in my dreams. That's about it. Oh and I changed wolf colors, I used to be brown, right? Well now I'm like metallic silver, its actually pretty cool." I stopped talking to watch their reactions, I was very happy to see that no one looked murderous.. Well not yet anyway. "Any questions?" I asked. They continued to look shocked. Until Sam lunged for my throat that is.

**Short chapter I know! But I've given you 3 in the last almost one day. And I swear I would have made this chapter longer if it wasn't 2:30 am and I didn't have to get up at 5. haha well I hope you show how much you enjoy me using my sleep time to write with reviews. Only super cool people review, so if you don't, I wouldn't expect you to be on my super cool list. I don't even think that makes since, sorry im kinda tired. Okay I'm just gonna stop typing and post this. Well bye! And remember that only people who deserve reviews give up valuable hours of sleep to post chapters.**

**Love,**

**Raindrop!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again. Sorry it's getting harder and harder to find time to write, but I'm trying so don't give up hope yet :D Okay I really want to thank **_**everyone **_**who has been kind enough to review, if you've ever written something and gotten a review you know the feeling just makes you truly excited to write, if you haven't written anything I really encourage you to, it's really a wondrous thing. Anyway I'll stop wasting your eyesight and write the chapter!**

**Love,**

**Raindrop!**

Lpov

Of course I was a lot stronger than Sam now; with my werewolf powers doubled extremely by the vampire strength I was close to impossible to beat. I kicked him hard in the stomach and watched his body slowly transform back to human. "You're….an….abomination…" He gasped between breaths. I smiled; Sam was just as close-minded as he always was. "Sam, she's still a pack member, meaning she deserves the same respect I'm forced to give you everyday." Jacob said. It was then that I realized everyone was back as humans, all staring at me. I looked down to see that Sam had done little damage, well my top was ripped in jagged stripes but that was really the worst of the damage. "Leah, you okay?" Jacob asked, he walked between me and Sam, giving him murderous glares every few seconds. "I'm fine, Jake. Relax a little, okay?" he sighed then said "Sorry, Le, it's just now that were not just pack members I feel kind of protective of you, although God knows you of all people don't need protection." I beamed at him, watching him smile back at me, I saw it. The flash of brief powerfully jealously that was in Sam's eyes. I knew that he hadn't attacked out of what he believed I'd become, he was just so stubbornly selfish to still want me to be miserable, to still wish I was his, that pissed me off. "So, Sam, can't take loosing the girl you threw away to another pack member? Or is it just that I'm so super special that you really wanted me now?" I asked, bitter acid sweeping across my lips into the spoken words. Sam looked up, bewildered as to why I was even asking, but I looked into his eyes and knew he knew exactly why I had spoken out. He glared but said nothing. I kept my steady defiant stare straight into his eyes, daring him to bring up the _real _reason he wanted me gone. Then out of the corner of my eye I saw a flash of butter-scotch colored hair and black eyes, the world's most exotic looking wolf/Indian since… well since I don't know when. "SETH!" I screamed, and then laughed; I had scared my little brother yet again. "Did you really think that now of all times you would be able to sneak up on me?" I asked, playfully ruffling his shaggy locks. "Did ya miss me, did ya, did ya?" I asked, forgetting there were other people around. "Lee-aaahh. Stop itt." Seth whined, I giggled but removed my hand and pulled him in for a quick hug. "Glad your home, Le-le." Seth said as I released him. "It's almost nice to be back." I smiled, and for the first time in a really long time, here was beginning to feel like home, but most importantly like happiness. God, if I ever knew what was just about to happen, I'm sure I would have run away right there and then, but I didn't know, so I stayed.

**Okay!! So I got another chapter up and I'm hoping to have the next one maybe two if I get around to it up by Saturday at the latest. Please review!! Thanks for reading!**

**Love,**

**Raindrop!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, I know I promised but things just seemed to always get in the way, haha. Well anyway here's chapter 7, thanks to you if you decide to review, yes I just made up an awesome rhyme. :D **

**Love,**

**Raindrop!**

**Lpov!**

It started to rain, pouring buckets of water down on all of us which, in turn, made everyone run to the nearest safe place, which, sadness of all sadness-es happened to be Emily's. Aren't I lucky? Having my cousin seeing me like this brought tears that mixed with rain, what would she say? I slowly walked up the stairs outside Em and Sam's house, dreading seeing their matching faces of hate towards what I had become. _What I had become…what _have _I become? _I questioned myself, because deep down where I wouldn't even let my own self see, I was appalled at the truth of what I was, the difference I had with my pack before had only gotten wider, and now I didn't even come close to fitting in with anything.

"Jake?" I asked, I knew I couldn't go in there, no way on Earth. "Le? What is it?" he asked, walking beside me. "I….can't go in there….just now." I whispered, luckily he seemed to get it all without an explanation. "Sure, sure. I'll take you on home." He gently placed his hand on the small of my back and guided me forward. Without thinking I grabbed his other hand with my own, his warm hand in mine felt like it should, not too forced but not to easy, perfect.

I sighed, all of this was way too nice, and, as I have happened to learn the hard way, fate hates me, so all the nice things get taken away. I didn't want him to get hurt but at the same time I al most selfishly did, I needed him beside me, no matter the cost. And the worst part was, I think he would have stayed even if it meant death, because that's just who he is. Was I ready for something this big? Was I ready for anything at all? I pushed away the questions and walked with Jacob back to the Cullen's, he had offered that I could stay with him but I wasn't sure that would be best, so here I was, in the place Old Leah would despise of, calling it home.

I walked in the front door alone, telling Jacob to get back to Emily's before all the good food was gone. Slamming it behind me with a little too much force I pretended to be angry, I always did this so they would leave me alone, mostly it worked. "Leah, you're home." Alice beamed, without any effort at all she yanked me from where I was standing up the stairs to her room and closed the door, all in about one second. Time went by fast here. "Alice…what are you doing?" I asked her, wrinkling my nose at the multitude of bottles and perfumes and clothes in her room. "I'm going to help you; well really it will be you who helps me." Her eyes twinkled as she started toward the dreaded giant closet of doom. It was most likely _bigger _than the entire room, and filled with clothes, great…not. "Alice, listen, I'm not wearing anything. Not. Wearing. Anything. Okay?" I looked at her then, trying really hard not to look hysterical. I hadn't worn clothes other than jeans and an old shirt since Sam and I were together. Not that I really had anything besides jeans and old shirts anyway. "Oh, Leah _PLEEASSEE?" _She gave me her "look" then. I had heard of this look, apparently it made Bella (Almost as non-fashion-ized as I am) say yes to an extravagant wedding with white flowers and girly junk and blah blah blah. So as you can see, I was a bit wary about how I looked at her. I didn't want to look too weak but not too arrogant either, it was all in the eyes. "No, Alice. Go play dress up with someone else. Please? Maybe for some special thing or something, but not now." I gave the annoying pixie my best glare and she, surprisingly, glared right back. "Look Le," She started, her voice flakily sugar sweet, "I can see the future Hon, and one time you're gonna need my help. And I won't give it too you. So be nice and get whatever it is you're going to need." I smiled; Alice was trying to be mean. "Woa Alice, authoritative much?" But I smiled, I couldn't help it, pixie over here was trying to be fierce against girly wolf, well aren't we an odd pair. "Okay, okay. But still, I'm not wearing anything, and you're not doing anything to me until I actually say I need it. Got it Pixie?" I smiled at her; she giggled and shook her head. I walked out the door to her room and into the garage, I needed a ride and when you live in a house full of cars, why not take one?

I walked along the rows of cars, trying to pick one that the owner wouldn't kill me for, like Emmett, wouldn't wanna take his jeep anywhere. Finally I settled on Rosalie's red BMW. Not my thing, but everyone else's seemed to be protected from hotwiring, hmmm. I got in the car, got it running, and then without a glance back, drove off.

I hadn't been in a real car by myself since before my change, wolf change, not the most recent one. It felt nice, especially since the wind from the convertible was enough to blow the insides of my head out. Without even realizing it I had driven to the cliff, I used to come here every night to stare at the sky, it was so beautiful, not to mention a great place to think. I got out of the car and dangled my feet over the edge; I remember when I started coming here. Right after Daddy died, right after Sam and Emily, right after Seth imprinted, and now right after my huge change. I remember Daddy's funeral, they played Butterfly Kisses, and it used to be our song. My mother broke down; the only time I had ever seen her cry. I remember Sam and Emily's wedding, I came here right after, still dressed in the silk lilac Maid of Honor dress. I had jumped off the cliff, ruined the dress of course, but it was so exhilarating to just fly through the darkness and feel all the burden of the wedding fly off with the dress. Seth's imprint, that hit me hardest, I remember sitting in my room right after Jake told the pack, all I could think was "not him, not my baby brother", she was a nice girl, pretty, but she still wasn't good enough, not for Seth, no one was. Seth was happy now, like he deserved, and that's what mattered.

"Le? Are you jumping or just like sitting super close to the edge?" I jumped, just missing actually falling off the cliff. "EMBRY! Not funny!" I shouted. "Embry? Can't even remember your own brother, such a shame vampire Leah." I could hear his smile.

"You hiding your face Seth? Get the hell out here!" I laughed, but I couldn't help wondering why I was happy, maybe Alice slipped something in my OJ this morning. I laughed, little Pixie drugging me, hilarious.

Seth came to sit next to me and we sat in silence, dangling nearly off the precipice. "Le? Can I ask you something?" he sounded nervous, not a likely trait for Seth. I turned to face him. "Al and I are planning on moving…out of Forks. Well out of Washington really." He was looking down at the ground. "And..Well…Alfie's pregnant. What do I do?" he still wouldn't look at me. "Have you told mum? She might be a bit better at helping than I would."

"She wouldn't even look at me, Le, and that look on her face…She looked ready to kill me. You know I never told her I imprinted, she never met Alfie, and I guess the shock made her mad."

I smiled reassuringly at him, it's okay, I murmured.

"Le? She'd appreciate a friend right now; she needs a girl, Leah. I know you can't have the whole American Family dream thing but...Alfie means more to me than anything in the world, and it breaks me to see her so alone, I can't do what you can Leah. I need you to do this. I know you're not too good with making friends but this is important, please?"

"Okay." I said closing my eyes. I could see Seth's smile from inside my eye lids, god I hope this girl loved him like he loved her.

"Leah? Can you come to our house? It's over by-"

"Over by Emily's, trust me I know." He smiled, "I know you know, I gotta get back, I'll see you tomorrow, come over whenever you can." With that, he was gone.

"Tomorrow should be interesting." I whispered to myself.

**A/N So right now I know everyone's ready to kill me, well I know that my friends on here are :D! But I also know that this chapter is kinda pointless right now, but I know where it's going, I promise. Just stick with this story until it makes since, please? Remember cool people give reviews. And when you give a review, you get a free DARK SIDE COOKIE!!(haha ALICE EMILY R! That one's for you!) I swear to start writing again, soon.**

**Love,**

**RAINDROP!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm so sooo sorry! Seriously. It's just I lost inspiration again ******** But I swear I'll keep trying. If anyone likes JasperxBella stories here's a really good one I started. ******** It has a different plot and for me the writing keeps getting better as the chapters go along. It's This Protector, here's the link ****.net/s/5174423/1/This_Protector**

LPOV

"Hey." I carefully walked into the house. I saw Caroline, Alfie's cousin, sitting on the couch and walked over to her. "Hey Caroline." I tried to smile at her; I really was trying to make this better. "Alfie's in the bedroom." She pointed toward the room and then looked back at the television. "Thanks." I walked into the bedroom and saw Alfie's tiny figure curled up in the bed. "Al? It's Leah, anything you want me to do?" I whispered to the lump I assumed was her head. She sat up quickly, "Leah! Seth told me you were coming…" She shook her head; obliviously she didn't believe that I really would come.

Hell, I didn't think I was going to come until I actually showed up. "Leah, can you help me get to the kitchen?" She smiled a little and I started to hope today wouldn't be as bad as I thought. I helped lift an 8 and a half months pregnant twenty-two year Alfie into her chair **(A/N I don't have any of the books with me right now so I can't look up ages, so I'm not sure how old anyone would be, but I want Seth and Alfie to be around 22 years old, so if you know the years apart in age and you want to figure it out that's great, I just didn't do it.) **and brought her a glass of juice.

"Leah, thank you. I really hope you understand more than your mother did." Alfie shuddered; I wondered what Sue did to scare the poor girl. "I get it Alfie, I mean I can't have kids, but I know you love Seth and I know you make him happy. That's good enough for me." I hoped the lie in my voice wasn't clear. I was happy for her, really. But I could never accept her for my brother's true love. It wasn't that there was anything wrong with her, she was smart, pretty, played piano, and she was everything Seth could ever want. But she still wasn't good enough, not for me.

"I'm not good enough for him, am I Lee?" Damn, could she read minds? I froze; I can't say it, not now. But it came out anyway, plus when has Leah Clearwater even held back? "Look Al, you're perfect, great. But I can't loose my brother to a girl. Not even if it's his imprint. I just don't want him getting hurt if you end up being a bitch." I realized what I had done and lowered my gaze slightly.

After a minute I looked up, I was afraid I'd see her crying or something. And if she was Seth would know and he'd get mad at me and… I looked up. Alfie wasn't crying, she was just staring at the door, she looked distraught, wide eyed and brows crinkled. "Al?" I started to put my arm on her shoulder when I heard the doorbell.

I listened more closely and could hear the sound of wolves pacing along side human feet. I ran to the door, "Wha-?" I stopped; Sam was holding a sobbing Emily while the rest of the pack paced with a sad look. "Sam.." he shushed me with a look, "Leah, there's a problem. We need you. Jacob's been hurt." I didn't hesitate and quickly shed my clothes, Sam and Emily had seen me naked before anyway.

After I transformed I could see everyone's own take on what happened. From what I understood, a wild vampire had come into town while Jake had been on Cullen property. Of course the vamp didn't know we had an alliance and had attacked. Hard. Jacob was battered and bruised on every inch I could see. He was whirling in and out of consciousness, it appeared that the vamp had tried to bite him several times, obviously not knowing that vampire venom didn't effect **(a/n sorry I can't remember if it's correct as effect or if it should be affect, if I got it wrong just ignore it please.)** us wolves.

I knew he was at the Cullen's and I also knew I should go. But I couldn't, Nessie was there. "_Nessie.."_ I thought, I wondered if he'd found out how to break the imprint. Well I mean, I knew he broke it, or this would never be happening, but did he tell her?

"_No_." This was Sam's thought. I ignored him and went back to my whirling mind. If he didn't tell her, there must be a reason. If he did, would they have told anyone? I sighed and made myself stop thinking. But the closer I got to the Cullen house, the more dread I felt.

The house was scarily blank of life. The pale walls looked foreboding and everything was washed in an eerie cold feeling. "H-" I saw the open door, the open door to..Jake. I ran the few feet and sat down in the empty chair. "Jacob?" I asked, looking down at his closed eyes. He blinked, his brown eyelids fluttering. "Lee?" His voice was a whisper, so soft that I had to strain my super hearing to listen. "It's Leah." I made my voice loud, I don't know why I did. I could feel emotion coming up from the dark pit I always hid it in. That pit had been letting a lot more loose since I had left my broken heart behind. I'm not gonna get all mushy, and I'm sure as Hell not gonna cry. I thought this all the way through the emotion, and eventually it went away. "Leah…Got to ask you..." I leaned closer. "What Jake? What do you have to ask me?"

"Leah. Will you" And then Carlisle walked in. "Jacob? It's Carlisle." I know Carlisle wouldn't mind me staying, but I had to get away. So I looked at Jake once more, grabbed the clothes some one had laid for me on the table (My jacket only covered the bare minimum.) and walked out.

"Leah!" I turned around and saw Caroline running towards me. "Hey..." I was surprised, Caroline shouldn't care about Jacob, she didn't even know him. "Leah, it's Alfie." She panted, clearly out of breath. I stared at her blankly for a minute before I started to comprehend. "Oh God." Then I took off to Seth's house, Caroline running close behind me.

When we got to Seth's place I could smell blood. It wasn't a good sign. "ALFIE?" I called, I started to panic when there wasn't an answer. "Leah!" Caroline shouted, I followed her voice to the corner of the bedroom. Alfie was curled in up a ball, unconscious. "Oh shit, Seth's gonna kill me." I said, and then I ran to find help.

Bad, I know. I'm sorry. I'll update more and the next chapter will be wayyy better. If anyone wants anything in this story (Characters, more of whatever, idea for a twist, ect.) Leave it in the comments or PM me. I'd be super happy if anyone had anything, it's just I have a lot I want to do with the story but I can't just "Poof!" and there be a twist I need so leverage. Any thing at all is helpful! Thanks for reading, I swear it'll get better soon.

Love you guys!

_Leah_


	9. Chapter 9

Heyy!! Haha see I told you I'm trying =) anyway on to the chapter! Oh and thanks to all you guys who reviewed, you're all amazing!

LPOV!

I ran to Sam's and barged in the door, not even bothering to knock. "Help me, **now."**

Sam's alarmed face came around the corner first. "Sam! It's Alfie, she's having her baby.. I think. But she's unconscious and I don't know if she's breathing and Seth'll kill me and he'd never talk to me again if anything happened to Alfie and I was just starting to like her and..and." I stopped blabbering when I registered his shocked face.

"Breathe Leah. And I'll have Emily get you some clothes." He blushed just a tiny bit and I remembered I was still wearing only a sweatshirt. I smirked, but then it turned grim again.

"Sam, there's no time. Alfie's hurt badly and this is serious. Go help her. I need you to do this. Please." He sighed but then ran out the door. Forgetting about clothes completely I ran out with him. Together we lifted Alfie into his and Emily's new Volvo SUV. "Can we take her to the hospital? I mean I'm sure there's nothing wrong with her, but the baby, wouldn't it be..different?" I questioned him; he closed his eyes and shook his head. I was tired if waiting for him, he over thought everything.

"Sam! You idiot, she's going to _die_ if we don't do something!" I shouted and got in the driver's seat. He looked stunned. "I'm giving you 10 seconds to get in the car before I drive her to the hospital." I glared at him from the window.

"Go to the Cullen's." He climbed in the car. I drove and made a point to not say a word to him. When we got there he stopped me, "Listen Leah, I'm sorry for not doing that I bet you saved her life."

He smiled and got out to grab Alfie. I sat there trying to process, after about 30 seconds I stopped and shifted it to the back of my mind, gosh he still has me. Idiot, he doesn't even realize it.

"CARLISLE!" I yelled. Sam put Alfie on the couch. "CARLISLE GET DOWN HERE ALFIE NEEDS HELP!" I fumed and paced until Carlisle appeared from Jake's room. I flinched, Jacob. "She stopped breathing, she's bleeding from somewhere but I'm not sure where, she's unconscious and she's a half month from her due date." Carlisle nodded and just gave me this look; I don't even know how to describe it. But I knew he knew I knew I had to go see Jacob while he helped Alfie. **(a/n Y'all get that? Haha =O)**

I pulled the sweatshirt down until it covered as much as it was ever going to and walked into Jake's room. "Le!" He smiled and I almost melted, not only was he healed but he looked amazing, he was like..glowing.

"Jake, Alfie's hurt, Carlisle's getting her fixed." I shuffled nervously to his bedside and gave him an awkward one armed hug since I was more than a bit exposed if I leaned down. He laughed at my weirdness and kissed my arm. "Esme is there any way you could get Leah some clothes?" Jacob sniggered as I playfully slapped his arm. "Leah doesn't have clothes on?"

Esme asked confusedly and I blushed. "Oh! Sure, I'll be right back." She smiled but I could tell she was thinking something else. "Jake!" I hissed but I was smiling. Esme brought me some of Bella's clothes and I thanked her. After I was dressed properly I leaned down to Jacob for a kiss, smiling I broke it first.

"Leah? Alfie's awake." I ran into the other room. "Alfie! What the hell did you do?" She blushed, I hit my head on the wall.. I'm so sorry Leah!" She looked like she was going to blow. "Alfie, it's okay. Really." I patted her arm sympathetically. She smiled a watery smile at me. "OH!" She said loudly.

"What?" Carlisle and I said at the same time. "Contractions.." She whimpered. "Stress and domestic violence! I should have guessed!" Carlisle said then started pacing around and grabbing medical stuff. "Alfie? Are you okay?" She was panting and looked pained. "Baby.." She muttered. "Oh." I said, I knew I couldn't handle something like that, so I walked back to Jacob's room.

"Back already?" He smiled. "Yeah, Alfie's fine." He laughed. "I can hear Leah, she's… well I hope her baby's okay." I rolled my eyes. "Wait, if you're okay, why are you still in bed?" I asked as I sat down on the end of the bed. "I can leave tonight, oh after we make sure Alfie really is okay, will you come to the beach with me?" I smiled, "Sure."

"Leah? Why ever are you so far away?" Jacob laughed and I scooted closer to him.

I laughed as he gently kissed my nose. "Jake?" I realized there was something very important to get through. "Mmmhmm?" He said his voice right in my ear. "Er…what'd you say to Nessie?" He pulled away to look me in the eyes.

**JPOV (FLAHBACK. So after Jake gets down talking, Leah will know all of this. But it thought it'd be better in Jake's eyes. ;o)**

It was Monday, and raining, as always. I was heading to the Cullens to see Ness.

She was 11 now; she looked 17 though so I didn't have to act as babysitter anymore. Perfect time to break up, right?

I let myself into the giant house and found Ness sprawled on her bed, feet dangling off the edge. _Maybe she'll be sleeping and I can do this some other time_ I thought in vain.

"Ness?" I whispered, poking her foot over so I could sit down. "Jakey? Oh good. I was starting to think you'd forgotten. I mean could you have made me wait any longer? God." I looked at the wall clock. I was on perfect time. Normally her attitude didn't bother me, but ever since I had starting seeing Leah, every one of her major flaws started standing out. I unconsciously rolled my eyes, and she gasped. "JACOB! Could you be any _ruder?_ I mean first you're _late_ but then you _roll your eyes_? I mean really, what's wrong with you?" I was seriously trying not to slap something. "Ness.." I used my "Patience Now" tone. "I came here because there's something I want to talk to you about." She rolled her eyes, "Kay..what?" I took a breath.

"Ness...I don't think I'll be coming back here again...to see you."

Her eyes blanked then flashed with anger. "It's that bitch Leah, isn't it? ISN'T IT? I bet the only reason you're doing this is because she won't put out till you break up with me. That complete _bitch._" I started to shake. I couldn't help it, she was talking about Leah.

I tried to control myself, but then something happened. I felt it. I felt my imprint brake. It was like a huge weight was lifted. Everything I'd ever felt for Ness was just…gone.

It was wonderful.

I smiled, I had never been happier about something braking.

"Ness? Yes, I love Leah. And I'm done with your stupid petty attitude. I hope you find someone who will put up with it. Bye."

With that I walked away, leaving Nessie and everything about her in that room.

**I'll be gone for a while. Going on a long awaited vaca ******

**But I'll have my laptop, I'm just not sure if I'll have a lot of time. So if there isn't a chapter for a week or so, I'm terribly sorry. I blame the beach haha.**

**I hope no one was disappointed with Nessie. I maybe made her a little bit worse than she necessarily is, but I never liked her anyway. So yup. AND I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT'S NEXT! I'VE been planning this for a while. So keep reading and plleeaasssee review! They make me write faster you know.**

**Anyway everyone have a wonderous week and I shall write soon!**

**Love y'all!**

**Leah! **


	10. Chapter 10

Hello all! There is hope for me yet, there's been a small time of waiting so I've decided to be nice and finish one more chapter before I leave! Haha, I couldn't help myself, I just adore reviews ((Didn't I tell you they make me write faster?)) So anyway here you go. Do with it what you please

_LPOV! _

As I listened to him talk, I found myself wondering what our future was.

Would we stay together long enough to stop changing? Would we ever want to get married? Would we still be in love next year? Next month? Week?

The fact that I was uncertain about these things on his part made me uneasy.

I knew I was in love with Jacob, there was no escaping that. I also knew that if this was a normal situation and neither of us were what we were, un-human and all, I'd still love him. If I was the old Leah, before everything, I'd want to marry him, start a family with him, just like I had wanted with Sam. And that scared the hell out of me, it did. Because what if he screwed me over like Sam? What if he shattered everything I had worked so hard to recreate? I wouldn't be able to harden again, wouldn't be able to just shrug it off and demolish in private. Because such was my road of reconstruction, also was my ways. Once before when I had been so broken, I had hardened. But now, I was already the way I was, no going back, and no going forward.

But I loved him. I loved everything about him, but I was too afraid to ever consider what people in love did. Because I had already ruled that out for myself, I was a freak of nature. Fate was against me, it always had been. But what I was slowly coming to terms with was the fact that I had never held onto anything I loved. Everything I had ever wanted slipped away, that's why I was afraid. But I wasn't afraid of what _I_ would do, no, no, I was afraid for him.

"Leah?" He snapped me out of my own head. "Did you hear me? They said Alfie's baby is here." Jake looked concerned. "Oh! Yeah, let's go see." I smiled at him and grabbed for his hand as we walked into the spacious living room. "Leah! It's a boy Leah!" She was as red as her new born boy and looked positively blissful. "Alfie! That's wonderful. What's his name?" I turned to see Seth staring in adoration at Alfie and the baby, I smiled to myself. "His name is Zach, Zach Brandon Clearwater." Seth spoke and the adoration in his eyes leapt to his voice, making it rough and scraggly sounding.

It was slowly sinking it that Seth, my baby brother, was a father. A father. Jacob seemed to get why I wasn't saying anything and reached for my hand. I sent him a grateful smile and he winked. Suddenly it was Seth's arms around me. "Sorry Leah," He mumbled, "But mom's not here and I needed a hug."

I wrapped my arms around him, "You're going to be a great father." I almost laughed, that was the nicest thing I'd ever told him. Maybe it really did take a crap load of drama to make people appreciate what they have. Or maybe I was still in shock.

We all cooed over Zach for about half an hour, then Jacob reminded me about our plans.

I told everyone bye and awkwardly stood by the door while Jake collected his things.

"Wait! Leah?" Alfie yelled as I was about to walk out. "Yes?" I asked, staying in the door way. "Since I'm…going to be here for a while, could you..maybe ask..Emily to come? She was helping me with the wedding plans." At first I didn't understand her hesitation, but then I realized that the only news she knew about was Sam's outright hatred for me. I wondered idly if Emily ever felt that way. I now knew the hard feelings were behind us, of course, I guess he could always go back into PMS mood again.

I realized Alfie was still waiting for an answer. "Oh! Sure, I'll tell her to come by, although to be frank, I'm not sure Sam will let her, treaty or no." And with that, I walked out, Jake hastily rushing to cover my bluntness. I smiled; it was good to have him.

He was only a step behind me when I decided to have a little fun,

"Hey Jake?" I called, "Yeah?" I smiled.

"Wanna race?" Then I took off.

Running had always been one of my favorite things to do, even before I was inhumanly fast. I loved how the wind moved my hair and how when I stopped I had to suck in air like I was dying, I just loved it.

So to say I was happy beating Jacob was quite the understatement. I was ecstatic.

"Oh damn, couldn't beat a girl?" I asked as he came around the corner, "Shut up Leah." He laughed as I stuck out my tongue.

We had been walking along the beach hand in hand for a while when he lead me to a patch of drift wood with a tree large enough to be a bench in it. I rolled me eyes as he dramatically gestured for me to sit.

"Le?" He said after a while. At first we had talked about small trivial things, and then our conversation went deeper until I let my head fall against his chest to watch the last glimpse of shimmering light disappear into the black water. "Mmmhmm?" I sighed, I was so peaceful here, and I never wanted this to go away.

"What do think will happen…with us?" I knew he was blushing, so I didn't turn to look at him. "I..I don't know Jake. I just.." But I couldn't find the right words.

"Do you love me, Leah?" It was the first time he'd ask.

I smiled, "Yes, I love you." "I love you too. Where will we be in the future, Le?" I shook my head, I didn't know.

Suddenly as if it was as normal is anything he leaned over to me,

"Marry me Leah Marie Clearwater. Marry me and I'll make you happy."

"What I mean is will you marry me Le?"

_Short I know. But I like the cliff hanger. I don't do much of that. And I'm sorry the wait for this one will be long. Hope you like it!_

_Love_

_Leah!!_


	11. Chapter 11

Heyyy! Yeah big cliffy..sorry about that, but it sure got me a lot of reviews, which I love *I'm sure I never mentioned **that** before tehe* anyway I want to thank everyone who reviewed and to those who didn't, you don't get a glittering sticker. So HA!

And without further a due I give you…

CHAPTER 11!

LPOV!

My eyes widened. _Jacob and me..getting married._

In my mind I saw all the simple couple things, like picking out a cake and decorations and all that. But in the back of my mind was the picture I'd never get, there was Jacob and I holding hands at the bonfire, smiling as a little me and a little him gazed at Billy Black telling a tribe story. Then there was the picture of the same boy and girl running into the woods to play, the children of a happily married couple. And all I ever wanted was so close. I was as close as I'd ever get to that picture. So I smiled and hugged his neck. "Yes, I love you. Yes." And I wanted so badly for everything I was feeling to go away, because I couldn't stop it. The feeling of dread washed over me, everything I loved, fell away, all my lost hopes, all my memories of Sam, all my bitterness, everything, it went away. And it was Jacob and I, together. And I saw everything I could see, I saw his face slightly flushed and I saw the way he looked at me, and I saw it all without a bitter cloud. It was beautiful and perfect and I had never wanted anything more.

But then I saw it falling into darkness, like everything else had. I wanted to pull away, run away, but I stayed. Jacob wouldn't let anything happen. So I pushed my worries away, and kissed him.

I walked to Jake's house with him and sighed, the thought of going to the Cullen's tonight didn't sound good at all. I really didn't want to go back and see everyone, or for that matter, leave Jake.

"Jake? Can I…maybe stay here tonight? I don't wanna go back." He smiled at me. "Of course Leah. But I have to warn you, I don't want you sleeping on the couch." I laughed, "I'm sure that's a fair request."

We walked into his dark house together, but something wasn't right, I could feel it.

Jake noticed it too. "Stay here." He said, I glared. "Whatever this is do you honestly think I'm going to sit back here and watch? You know me better Jake." He rolled his eyes, "Sure sure." His trademark smile followed.

We searched every room but found nothing, feeling better I followed him into his room. He smiled, "Welcome home." I laughed and snuggled to his side. He smiled, "Glad you could stay Le." I kissed his nose and laughed. He kissed me back, quite passionately, and well after that any hope of a quite night was lost.

I snapped up, pulling myself away from him. "Jake? You hear that?" He looked around for a minute, "Put something on Le." He smiled and grabbed his shorts, walking into the kitchen after him I glared. Someone had been here, there was a smell in the air. "What is it Jake?" I asked in a whisper, he shook his head.

"Okay, whatever it was it's gone. Probably some animal thing or something." He smiled but I could tell he didn't believe what he was saying. I smiled, "Let's go back to bed."

But it wasn't the same, I could feel something that I couldn't see..it felt like being watched and it scared me shitless. So I snuggled to Jake and pretended like I wasn't worried. But I knew he was doing the exact same thing.

He was drifting off the sleep when I tiptoed out of bed. "Le?" He mumbled. "Bathroom." I whispered as I walked out. "Mmmm." I was in the kitchen getting food when I felt it. First it was just like something over my shoulder and I rubbed it off as useless fear. Then it got stronger, I could physically feel someone watching me, it was like they were burning holes in my back. I turned around quickly, but I was alone. I sighed and shook my head, I had never let fear get me before. Then I heard a ruffling. "Shit!" I yelled as something grazed the back of Jacob's tee shirt. I felt my back, and I could feel the skin where the shirt had been ripped. "Whoever you are, get the hell out of here." I said walking back to the kitchen.

"Le? You okay?" I turned around and found myself face to face with a very sleepy barely clothed Jacob. "Oh, I'm fine." I decided at once not to tell him about my freaking out. That's all it was after all, freaking out. Right?

"Can I have something? I'll make it." I smiled at him. "Honey if you tried to make anything now you'd end up with a lot of problems." He gazed confusedly at me, I smiled. "Sandwich okay?" He nodded and I started preparing another one.

*CRASH!* (**A/N Sound effect, sorry I cant think of anything different, I'm too tired.) **This time we both heard it. Another ear splitting crash. Then a shriek that gurgled to nothing. "Uh..That's not normal." I dropped the sandwich stuff and ran to the bedroom. "Aw hell." I said.

I was in front of him, walking into his bedroom, I sucked in a breath.

Standing on his bed was a vampire, with glowing red eyes..and the empty body of a young girl.

My mouth dropped open. I started shaking, trying as fast I as could to turn myself. But by the time we were both changed, the nameless Vamp was long gone.

I shivered and whined as Jake nudged the body, she moved a hand slowly. I went into the other room, searching for any clue as to who was in Jake's house, there was none.

I heard Jake's mind whirling around who this could be, and why. He was looking over the girl, and then he was gone. I switched to human form as well and went to see what his strong emotion was that changed him. "Leah?" He said, "Yes? What is it?" I could hear worry in his voice. "She's changing." I closed my eyes. I remembered the fire, the burn, the pain..not her too. I shivered, "Who is she?" I asked worriedly. His face shown with every emotion possible, "Nessie."

**Last chapter before I leave. Love yall! Reviewers get nice shiny ripped Jacob shirts. ******

**Leah**


	12. Chapter 12

Alrighty. I'm back!! And I bring barring gifts. Like this nice shiny new chapter right here. Isn't it lovely? Anyway…

Andddd Here. We. Go! (Blast off! Boom pow! Yes I am making rocket noises :O)

Haha! "Period cup!" ten points to whoever knows what that's from!!!

**LPOV!**

**Jake took off, with a broken Nessie in his arms. I sat down on his bed. I wasn't sure what I should be feeling, a normal girl would feel remorse, but I didn't know Ness and quite frankly I didn't want too, I should feel hatred towards her and the imprint she would always have on Jake, no matter how awful she acted and no matter how many times he broke the real imprint, there would always be a little sliver of a need to protect her. I knew that. Should I feel jealously that he grabbed her and left me here? I didn't think so, I could have followed him. What ever happened to her wasn't my business and I wasn't going to make it mine. She was her own deal, but I knew Jacob couldn't see that. I shivered; I really hope they came back alive, Jake especially. **

**Despite my hard shell there was still a girl behind it, the Old Leah still came out sometimes, even though she was usually smothered my the New Leah's un-girly self. **

**So as I sat waiting for Jake, I let her out, and started day dreaming about white dresses and fluffy cakes with rose petals. **

**I must have dosed off into my own head because I remember having a dream. At first it was all white, and then it morphed into garden adorned with colorful flowers and pretty ribbons, there was a girl there, and I'm pretty sure it was me. She walked down the long aisle, dressed all in white. When she saw all the people, they turned one by one to stare into her eyes. She smiled and played with the black lace on her dress. Her eyes were made up and she wanted to laugh at the petty jealous stares, this was her wedding after all. Then it all melted away because there was her Jacob. And she didn't need anything else. Jacob's eyes crinkled as he smiled at her, and she couldn't walk fast enough. Then it all went black, and then there was fire. But she couldn't feel it, just see it. And when she looked again, Jacob was running the other way, and the other people were all watching her with pity. And when she opened her eyes, she was afraid again.**

_**She was afraid. I am afraid. **_**I took a deep breathe, what was going on? This isn't anything like how I usually am. This, and that stupid dream, it's silly, pointless. But there was that voice telling me to run, run far away and do it fast. Because something was coming, something big. But I didn't listen. I had never liked voices telling me what to do.**

**I sighed and wished for sleep, Jake wasn't back yet. It had been a long time but I didn't want to go looking for him incase something was wrong with Nessie, I just didn't want to be around her. So I stayed in his bed and tried not to realize that the other side's usual warmth was missing.**

"**Leah?" My eyes snapped open and I was staring into his big ones. "Good..whatever time of day it is." I smiled and he kissed my nose. "She's going to be fine Le." I smiled, but I couldn't help but notice how his eyes sparkled at that.**

"**Wanna get some food? I'm starving." He looked at me but his eyes were different, almost far away. I held back a shudder, if I lost Jake…**

"**Sure, let me get dressed." I jumped out of bed and dressed quickly. He only looked at me to see if I was done. Something was wrong, very, very wrong.**

"**Jake? You okay?" We had been sitting at the kitchen table when he just stared off into space. "Jacob!" He turned to me. "Leah, there's something you should know." I smiled, if this was something about his love for Nessie, I'd handle it, I would.**

"**Leah, erm.." I went around and hugged him from behind, "Listen Jake, you can tell me anything. I promise. It'll be okay." I wondered if he could tell I was lying. "Leah, she's pregnant. She's pregnant..with my child. Nessie..she's going to have my child." And that's when I knew she had won; she had given him the one thing I never could. A baby. And so I wept with him, as we cried together I prayed to who ever was there. Please, please don't let this be the end.**

S**O ******** anyone expecting that? Oh and don't worry, Nessie will still be in the story, obliviously she has to be. But there's more with her later. I don't know when I'll be able to update again with all my school stuff and everything else ******** but I'll try. I know it's kind of short but I had to get this out and then the next one will be longer and theres A LOT more drama to come. Haha. Anyway I hope you liked it and pppllleeaasssaa review because each and everyone is specialtastic and they make me write MORE and FASTER. Which is a good thing, I hope. So please review and have a marvelous wonderously yayful day !!**

**Love,**

**Leah Rose**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay so here's the thing, I'm just gonna say it and it'll ruin some stuff, but, something's wrong with Leah. She doesn't know it. This is going to be from Jake's view. Oh and another thing, I know none of this could actually happen, but it's fun to write, and if everyone wrote things that could happen on here..well this wouldn't be fun at all. ******** So I say now, you don't like it, don't read it. HERE WE GO AGAIN ******

**JPOV**

It was dark when I lifted my head from my hands, I didn't notice Leah had been softly crying with me. "Leah? Baby what's wrong?" She didn't cry, not over my stuff or hers. When she looked at me I saw what she didn't, her hallow eyes. I shook my head, whatever it was, she wouldn't want my help. "Where are you going?" She asked as I walked towards the door. "Cullens, wanna come?" "Sure." I'm surprised, I know she doesn't like Ness, but nevertheless I wait while she runs a brush through her hair and then grabs my hand. "Le, there is-" "I know." She cuts me off and pulls me towards the door. As we walk to the Cullens I contemplate asking if she's okay, her skin has a red flush all over and her bright eyes have gone ashen. I decide against it, if she's mad at me she'll be the same way to everyone else. Thoughts of Nessie run fleetingly through my mind but I ignore them, she'll be fine, Carlisle said a changing vampire can bear a child, a human child easily, well that is if the venom in her sister doesn't dissolve it…

_Stop it. You're with Leah, nothing will happen to Nessie. You don't l-_ I stopped, I can't think like that, I can't even think those words. We were at the front door now at Leah was looking at me anxiously. I opened the door, I'd have to tell Carlisle to look at her, she looked sick. "Jacob! How nice of you to come and look at her. And Leah, it's wonderful you came back." Esme wrapped Leah and me into a hug. I smiled but Leah stayed stiff. "Esme? Can you tell Carlisle something for me?" "Of course dear, what?" I didn't want Leah to hear incase she did a Leah thing and decided she didn't want it. "Can you have Carlisle give her a check up? She looks..sick." I looked over at Leah to see her reaction; she was sitting on the couch but she didn't move, didn't even so much as blink when I said her name. Then I saw why, her ashen eyes had closed and her body was shaking uncontrollably. "CARLISLE!" I yelled. He was there in seconds, Bella and Alice pushing a hospital bed and equipment toward the couch. I picked her up and lifted her on it, and then they took her away.

I went in to see Nessie after they took Leah. She was lying there, screaming. It reminded me of everything I did. I had fallen in love with Bella, only to be heart broken. Then I imprinted on her daughter, knocked her up, and broke her heart. All for a girl I pretty much killed, I mean Leah tried to off herself because of me, which is bad enough before I turned her into the one thing she hated more than herself. Then I realize I love her and ask her to marry me and now she's sick. I mean you know I can't be a monster after all that or anything. I went back to the living room; I needed to be gone from here. Edward threw me keys, "Run or drive, whatever. Just don't run off a bridge or anything." I went to the garage, and got in the shiny black car. _Drive, just go._ And I did.

When I got to the cliff I was startled to see someone else there. "Emily?" I had wanted to be alone. "What'd you do Jake?"

She didn't turn around but I could tell her voice was thick from tears. "It's not good Em. I've screwed everything up." She nodded and I sat down beside her, letting my legs dangle off the edge. "What happened to you?" I asked at last. For a minute we didn't speak, and then she started on her tale.

"My scars, they're symbolic you know. Of what I did to her, to him, to everyone." She turned to me now and I saw such a deep sadness in her eyes I wanted to look away, but then I saw her scars were bright red, and bleeding slowly.

"Leah has them too, but her's are hidden. I got the ones that show because I hurt her. I took her destiny, her true love, and her future."

She turned away from me and looked out at the churning waves below.

"I hurt him too, I was over protective, too much for him, I didn't deserve his love, but he gave me everything. I never knew what I was doing to him by not loving him back, until I saw it once.

When we would fight, over her especially, he'd go do something awful to himself. He said it made him feel better, like he was righting the wrong he had caused. I never stopped him, I should have. I started in too, when no one was home, I'd think about her and everything else and I wouldn't have a choice."

She held out her bare arms for me, I saw thousands of long scars and shuttered. "It did make it better, for a little while. But then it was back, and I never had a choice..Never did Jacob. He was there for me, but he didn't realize he was hurting me, and I let him stay because turning him away would break him more than I ever could alone. I deserve this; this is what it has come too."

She wasn't talking to me any more; she was scowling at the waves below. "This is the truth; I should have done it all along." She turned to me once more, "Tell him I'm sorry I didn't do it sooner." I smiled, "I never see him."

But she wasn't listening, and I knew this was what she wanted. So I didn't stop her as she pushed her legs off the edge and fell gracefully into the dark.

"Jake?" I knew that voice anywhere. Nessie stepped of out the room she had been staying in. I was back at the Cullens' now, it had been a long time though, I had sat on the cliff for hours, days maybe, thinking about it all. Nessie crashed into me, her stomach giving off just an itty bump. My baby was in there, I took a breath. "Jacob, she's moving." I looked at Nessie, was she talking about Leah? "You can feel, if you like." Oh the baby, right. I placed my hand on her tummy. "It's a girl?" She smiled, "Not technically, but I can feel it, it's a girl." I couldn't feel anything though and I pulled my hand away. "Do you know if Leah's awake?" Nessie scowled. "Your bitchy fiancé is fine Jacob. But I think our child is a little bit more important that her right now." I rolled my eyes, same old Nessie. "Jakey? Do I look prettier?" It caught me off guard, prettier? Then I remember after a transformation you got beautiful. "Yes. You're very pretty." Her eyes got darker, "Don't you dare talk to me like I'm a child Jacob Black." I sighed and walked away. How I was going to get through a kid with Nessie, I had no idea.

**Alrighty ******** so you'll know what's wrong with Leah soon enough don't worry. And until I decided if I'm going to clarify it or not, Emily's fall is up to you. Is she gone? Or was it just a dive to feel the fall? And Nessie, well she's not being very nice is she? Review please. they make my day better (********)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello :) I must say writing for me is becoming harder, I need a mood to write in. A mood and music, and time. Time is getting harder to find though but I'm trying. Please review though because it's what keeps me going, like when I see a chapter of a story I'm keeping up with is up I review just to make the writer feel better. So just leave a smile or if you hate it leave a frown whatever as long as it's something :0 anyway story time. :))))**

**LPOV**

I gasped, sitting straight up in the starch white bed I was in. It smelled like cleaning supplies and vampire. But none of that mattered, something had happened to Emily. I could feel it. My dream, she was in it, talking to Jake and she said something and then fell of the cliff. All of it was surrounded by different colours and patterns but I could feel its realness. Taste the icy water as Em slipped in, it was real, tangible, if I could only reach it I could save her. So I screamed, but my voice was horse and came out as a small shrill gasp. "Leah?" it was Alice, walking in holding out two different tops as if she was deciding. "Oh my goodness! CARLISLE SHE'S AWAKE!"

She dropped the tops, she was about to turn and walk out the door but something inside me clicked, broken wires surged with energy, veins pulsed with blood full of power, and without knowing how, I was across the room slamming the door shut and standing in front of Alice. "Save her." I rasped. Alice looked confused. "Emily, she's fallen off the cliff. You can see the future. Why didn't you see this?" She took in a breath and raised her head, her wide golden eyes becoming larger with understanding. "Emily.." She breathed the name in foreign tone,

"She..she didn't fall. Jacob..he was there. She jumped, her conversation.." She sat down on the bed, there was too much unseen for me to follow. But I could see how some parts of my dream were exactly like her confusing half sentence. She glanced up suddenly, "Leah…", her eyes grew darker, "She's gone."

Alice looked away, but I could see her eyes were shaded, she looked sad. "Leah? Are you up?" Carlisle was at the door, turning the knob. "Hello." He smiled, I nodded. "Just a quick check up and you'll be on your way.

I'm afraid I don't know what your little spasm was about earlier, although I will have to keep you under close eyes in case something happens again." I sighed and sat back down as Carlisle got out his medical supplies, if only everything could be fixed as easily as it was in medicine.

APOV!

I couldn't believe it. I lied to her, I…..

But I couldn't finish. Leah had been right, I had seen Emily's fall, her conversation with

Jacob about her scars, all of that was there. But also something else was there in my vision, Emily's slip had been on purpose, her fall had been merely a jump, she wasn't meant to die. Something, rather someone had killed her. I knew who it was, that was why I lied, because I knew it Leah ever found out what had happened to Emily and why, well then we'd have two murders in our house.

"Ness?" I should talk to her, I need answers. "Alice." She nodded curtly. God, I hate her. I forced my lips to stay in a smile. "We need to talk."

"Kay." She cleared a space for me on the chair in the room and shut the door. Sitting down gingerly (Nessie's crap was still everywhere) I faced her. "I know your secret. I know what _really_ happened Ness. I need answers. Now." Her smug smile slowly faded as she realized what I was talking about. "Well..this wasn't how I expected it." She said, but her voice was clear, emotionless, no shame. "This baby's not Jacob's , as I'm sure you know. And yes, I killed Emily. Because Sam didn't deserve someone so..awfully nice.

She was too broken for him, too consumed by a problem she caused to ever _ever_ love him like I love him. The baby's Sam's, I slept with him, obliviously, Sam's doesn't know and I figured it would be easier to say it was Jake's as you know it would be quite a scandal if news broke about Sam and I, so to keep it more PG rated, this is what I'm going to do.

And listen to me, pixie, you breathe a word of this to anyone, I mean _anyone_, and I'll personally rip your head off." Then she pulled open the door so forcefully I thought it would tear off the hinges, and sauntered out. "Uh oh. This is so _not_ good."

But I didn't know it could be worse, because behind the corner where no one thought to check, was Leah, who had heard every word, and was quite angry.

**Sorry! This is kind of like an OHMYGOODNESS SO THAT'S THE TRUTH! Chappy. The next will be longer I promise. But I couldn't make this too long without creating a who bunch of stuff and all. Anyway reviews are love ******

**Xxxx**

**LOVE LEAH!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'M BACK!!!!!!!!!!! I'm completely and totally horridly awfully sorry for this. I really am. My computer was having hiccups and then it just crashed, taking all my precious documents with it **** sometimes I really hate my computer…*plots way to kill computer* uhh *cough cough* anywayyy! I'm here now, so no worries. And I'm gonna have to do this fast, just like a band aid, this story will be coming to an end quite soon. I really should have ended it a while ago but I couldn't (it just broke my itty bitty heart to stop writing) so I created more drama (not a smart idea) but eventually all drama has to end so now I will bring this to a close. I don't think I'll make a sequel but I'll always write so check up on that whenever you can **** and I'll most likely be making a new story soon so please look into it **

**Love y'all!**

****Leah****

**LPOV!**

I wanted to kill her, I really did. But somewhere in the back of my mind, common sense was there to guide me, thank god it was.

My fists clenched automatically as Nessie walked by, without even a polite nod, bitch. I marched into Alice's room, "Clothes." I demanded. She gave me a quizzical look but handed me some Alice version of jeans and a shirt, which consisted of tight fabrics and way too many sparkles for my taste. I sighed but didn't hesitate to change into them; I guess I was getting used to life here. I passed Jacob in the hallway, he looked quite lost but I didn't have time for him, not in least. I rushed out to the shiny red car in the drive way, I heard Rosalie yelling a string of half hearted names at me, but my mind was focused on the truth.

I knocked frantically on _his_ door, the house I'd swore to never come back to, but here I was. "Le-Leah?" His sleepy eyes took in my crazy bed hair and I blushed on instinct.

I shook my head, Old Leah was fucking gone, and New Leah was pissed. I barged past him into the living room. "Sit." Luckily my voice never failed when I needed it most.

"This is gonna be horrible, and I know it's gonna hurt, but I'm doing this for you. Emily's dead." A gasp, I couldn't tell if it was from him or me. "She committed suicide, or at least that's what anyone will tell you." I didn't realize I was crying until I felt the familiar sting of warm saltwater on my arm, and I'd swore I'd never cry in front of him either..

"She was murdered. By the slut you slept with. Man whore." I glared, but I couldn't be sure he got the full impact as my eyes were full of tears. "She's pregnant you know, and it's yours. Nessie's baby is yours." I don't know if it was the fact that saying that wiped away any trace of innocence from Bella's daughter, or that saying it aloud brought its full truthful impact upon me, either way it brought me to my knees.

"She's dead.." And I sobbed, I don't remember how I got into his bed, or when he handed me the box of tissues I now held. Blowing my nose I looked at him. "It..didn't effect you? Even a little?" My strong, never faltering voice, faltered.

He just looked at me, with something of a smirk on his face. It was then that I knew he had evil in him. He stood over me and leaned down so my nose was inches away from his and let out a stream of breath in my face, "No." I shook my head, he was….not my Sam...he wasn't even Emily's Sam, at least her Sam had the ability to love. This Sam, well this was Nessie's Sam, built, fueled, and strengthened on evil. And I hated him, hated him for everything he'd ever done to me, to Emily, to anyone he'd ever met, but hating him didn't matter, not now. Now what mattered was that I got out of here before my brain got the better of me, before my thoughts turned to lust filled bubbles about to pop. Sam was just too much, he always had been, and right now that was the last thing I needed.

But I didn't there, and looking back now, I'd blame him till it was inscribed on my tombstone, but it was my own fault. Those three words that could hold so much power, caught me, trapt me in his merciless hold. And the worst part? I didn't want to let go. So I pretended that I wasn't doing this, and I pretended that it was all a dream because from the second "I love you" let his mouth, I was his. It was later that I got scared, when I woke up hours later, alone, and in the most familiar bed I'd ever been in. Something was wrong.

Other than just me being here, surrounded by him, there was something else familiar. Then I really woke up, a crash of glass, a growl, and my blood was pouring alive again. I didn't hesitate this time, I was out of the bed before another second had passed. I hurriedly put on my own clothes and stomped noisily out into the front room, already know what was going on. Seeing the two wolves, _Wolves_, fighting in human form was so funny, so out of balance I almost laughed. But I didn't, I played the good girlfriend and pulled them off each other with a bit of a grumble. "Now listen, both of you!" I started out loud, that's always better.

"This is so _stupid!_ Jacob what are you even doing? He's not worth the effort, you know that." It was a shallow blow, but I needed a bit of cattiness to revive my inner self.

"And Sam, I don't even have anything to say to you, and if you bring up anything without me telling Jake first, I will kick your wolfy butt all the way to the other Washington. Now Sam you go get yourself cleaned up, you look like Hell. And Jacob you stay here, we need to talk." Sam sulked off in a cloud of pine smell and blood and I was left alone with Jacob, to tell him about what had just happened. Oh joy.

"Jake..i slept with Sam. If you wanna hate me forever, I get it. I do. But please promise you won't turn into a _Sam_, for lack of a better word. That's all I ask." And I expected him to run away, or sling a few choice words at me, I even shut my eyes, as to prepare for the image. When I opened them again he had his arms opened wide, I didn't even think just wrapped my arms around his waist and let him hold me.

In the end, we walked away and I told Jacob all the secrets I knew, and he wiped my soft tears onto his jacket, which I didn't get because it had started to rain: I couldn't tell the tears from the tiny icy drops apparently he could. He grabbed my hand as we walked in silence, and gave me what I had wanted from the beginning. I needed comfort, and peace, and Jacob, well that's just what I got.

We didn't get back home, or to the Cullen's, Jacob held surprises in him that even I fell in love with. "Le? I have 2 two-way plane tickets to Vegas, wanna get hitched babe?" I think it was the crazy Southern accent that didn't match his obviously Indian skin, or maybe I was just intoxicated on him because I just laughed and let him pull me to the airport.

We had a perfect wedding, drive through that is. The only real part was his mother's wedding ring that he slyly handed me, I didn't want to think of how I was going to explain this to everyone back home. We had a couple star-lit hours before our other plane took off, so we found a nice bench and counted street lamps like stars. It was the best wedding a girl could ever hope for.

**Get your aweeing out in the chapter, the next will be ruthless, I swear **

**Now *please* get your lazy fingers off the X button and clink that pretty square with the R-word on it. You know you want to. ^.^**

** I Love Y'all *_***

**&*L*E*A*H*&**


End file.
